The Ties That Bind
by ciarabrightblade
Summary: Rose and her friends find out some really interesting, and terrifying things about their lives… and then they meet the turtles… let the ride begin! NOTE: I do not own anything associated with the TMNT universe, however, all of my OC's are of my own creation. TYVM
1. Chapter 1

TMNT Fan Fic: By Ciara Rose (AKA Raph's Gurl)

NOTE: I do not own any of the turtles , or anything that is associated with the TMNT universe. I do, however, own my OC's. This is my first fic in… well, in a lotta years. Comments are much welcome, and more chapters will be forthcoming. Enjoy all!

Rose and her friends find out some really interesting, and terrifying things about their lives… and then they meet the turtles… let the ride begin!

Chapter 1 Hot Heads Meet

Rose wanted to be left alone. Being in one of her moods… you know, the kind where all one wants to do is kick some serious ass, then kick some more. Yep, that mood fit her to a T tonight, and, not getting any satisfaction from her friend Brissen's MMA class, (that she took twice in a row) she stormed out of the building into the cool fall night.

Not paying attention to where she was going, Rose soon found herself facing a tall brick wall. She had turned into an alley and almost ran face first into the tall, crumbling blockade. This only served to infuse her anger even further. "Damnit! What the hell?!" She swore loudly, then swore again, when she heard her voice echo off the abandoned building surrounding her.

Looking around to her dreary surroundings, Rose attempted to gain her bearings, but failed to do so. "I've no bloody damn clue where I am… great!" Sucking in a big, deep breath, and then letting it out in a growl of sorts, "I had better get my ass outta here before I get myself into all kinds of trouble." She had no idea just how MUCH trouble had already found her, but was going to soon find out.

Turning, she quickly made her way back to the street, glancing this way and that, trying to find a street name so she could get directions out of there off her mobile. Failing to find any type of ID, she swore again. It was well past midnight, and Rose guessed that, in this part of NY, the undesirables were the only ones lurking. It did nothing to improve her mood.

Rose, however, was not easily intimidated by thugs… she was a decorated Marine, who had spent 2 years in Afghanistan. She had seen a lot worse than the scum that littered these streets. Nevertheless, she did have some 'backup' (as she liked to call them) items with her. Slipping her hand into her jacket pocket, her fingers found the brass knuckles. "Yep, let someone come at me… just LET 'EM!"

Her Marine training, along with the MMA training, made Rose a formidable foe to reckon with, and she could definitely hold her own in a fight. As her eyes were scanning her surroundings, a thought popped into her head. "Shit! I'd better call Isleen, let her know I'm good… so she doesn't worry and all."

Taking out her mobile, she looked down at it and frowned, "Damnit! No service! It figures, with the night I've been having, what the hell else can happen…" No sooner had the words spilled out of her mouth, than a sound caused her to turn quickly, eyes scanning the darkness, searching for the cause of the sound. Not finding anything, yep, you guessed it, she swore again… or rather, screamed some curse words. "Damn, damn, DAMN! Hell and damn!"

Unknown to her at the moment, 13 foot soldiers were tracking her movements. There was also one other… up on the roof… watching her as well. She would soon know that this one would be her savior… the one to take her away from the danger… and the one who would changer her life forever.

Raph stood there watching her… mesmerized by her… it was as if he was watching a female version of HIMSELF! "WOW! I tell ya' she is… what's the word I wanna use… interesting! Yeah, that's it, interesting. I wonder if…" The rest of his thought was lost in the unfolding chaos that was ensuing beneath him.

Rose had picked up some movement near one of the buildings closest to her. Stopping suddenly, her Marine instincts kicked in. How she wished she had her night vision goggles with her, but ya' just gotta make do with what ya' have, her drill sergeant would always say. Slowly, her eyes scanned every inch of the shadowy building, trying to hone in on whatever it was she saw. Seeing a hand pass by quickly in the dim streetlight, she tightened her hold around the brass knuckles, taking her stance. "Stop being a frigging bloody ass and show yourself… or are you just a chickenshit?!"

He stepped out alright, and so did the other 12 that were hidden a bit too well. Cursing under her breath, Rose knew there was nothing she could do but fight, and if she was going down, she was taking as many of these idiots as she could with her. "What the hell? You guys really do like dressing in black, don't ya'?" Then Rose said something as… well, as only Rose would. "Well, I've seen my fair share of drug dealers, gang members, hookers, and even terrorists… but I ain't never seen mimes dressed up as the dark! How freaking wack-a-doodle can ya' get!" She then ended her verbal onslaught with a wonderful "Dumbasses!"

The foot were not impressed, but someone found her remark quite amusing. I loud chuckle rustled through the night, but was quickly cut off, for whatever reason. 'Great, I got an admirer now… what else is gonna go on now?' She thought to herself while sizing up the bunch. 'Well, guess I will start with the closest one and work my way out… here goes!'

Charging the one closest to her Rose put all she had into the right hook… that connected nicely with the guys jaw, shattering it, probably into a dozen pieces. 'Nothing like a good CRUNCH and CRACKLE to liven up a good fight!' Quickly turning, she took another one out with a hard sidekick to the groin. "OOOHHH, that hadda hurt!' She teased, starting to enjoy herself. Rose always loved a good fight; lord knows she had plenty of it when she served. This took her back… since, you know, the bad guys never fight fair. The third got cracked in the shoulder by her brass knuckles, and then kicked in the gut, which sent him reeling backwards into a pile of debris.

"C'mon, gimme a challenge here… you guys are wusses!" Her voice was filled with quite a bit of joy… this should get that sour mood she was in right outta her system!

However, not all good things last, and she found this out… the hard way. The rest of the foot changed their tactics, coming at her all at once. 'Shit! A little bit too much… DAMNIT!' Fighting hard, and fighting for her life, Rose threw punches, kicks, scratched, bit and did whatever she could to get out of this mess. Her luck, however, did not hold out, one of the foot snuck up behind her and bashed her over the head with a brick, knocking her out cold. The remaining foot began to surround her, more than likely to finish the job. Things were not looking good for our Rosie… until her savior appeared out of the darkness.

Raph watched the events unfold, and was admiring her fighting skills, and her smart assed mouth. "Now that girl has a way with words!' He remarked, mainly to himself. He wasn't going to get involved, but when he saw them all charge her, he silently jumped down to street level, creeping up on the unaware foot soldiers.

"Hey! Don't ya' know it's not nice to hit a lady, ya' jackasses!' He yelled as he tackled two of the foot, pushing them into one of the dark buildings so hard, that they cracked the cement blocks. Diving back into the fray, Raph slashed and stabbed at the foot with a vengeance that even he didn't think he had. Finally getting to Rose, he lifted her up as gentle as he could, "You're gonna be ok girl, we're getting' outta here now." Retrieving one of his smoke grenades, he tossed it down, shading his escape into the sewers.

FAST FORWARD TO THE LAIR

"Well Leo, what was I supposed to do, leave her there for the foot to finish her off?!" Raph was NOT in a good mood, and not his usual bad mood, but a really pissed-the-hell-off-that-he-could-do-serious-damage mood. Getting nose to nose with his oldest brother, Raph was daring Leo to say something negative. Luckily, Leo proved to be level headed and took a step back. "No, I would not have wanted you to leave her… but bringing her here? Do you think that was a good idea?"

The biggest, and meanest of the 4, Raph had an attitude that he carried VERY well, and he usually didn't get involved with strangers fights… but it WAS the foot, so, in his mind, is was alright. Anyways, he wanted to know more about this one… he felt something… a spark perhaps? He could not pinpoint it, but there was SOMETHING, about her that he just had to find out.

"Hey Donnie… what's goin' on, is she gonna be ok? Tell me she's gonna be ok!" There was a tinge of concern in his voice with the last part… something that was lost on Donnie, who was trying his best to stop the bleeding and stitch her up. Leo, however, caught it, but did not let on about it. "C'mon, tell me… is she gonna be ok?" He repeated, coming over to kneel down beside her. Brushing back a few strands of her fiery red hair, he looked up to his younger brother. "Well?"

"I think she's going to be alright. The bleeding has stopped, and I just finished stitching her up. Did you know that head wounds are the worst when it comes to the bleeding part… it's fascinating, the human body…" Donnie was starting in on one of his talks, which Raph really did not want to hear now. Growling low, and giving his brother a not-so-nice stare, Donnie shut up and continued. "Her vitals are good, really strong, which is good! But she needs rest, and lots of it."

Raph, being satisfied by his brother's prognosis, gave her cheek a gentle brush before standing up and walking towards Leo once more. "We need to explain things to dad Leo."

"Yeah, this should be interesting." Leo replied, not being too happy about having to relay to his father that another human will be staying in their layer for god knows how long. Walking side by side with his brother, they went in the directing of Splinters quarters.

Having a quick run-in with Mikey, and explaining the situation to him, they left him and continued. Raph winced, hearing his youngest brother, "Alright! We got another girl in the house! Mikey likes this!" He was thankful that she was knocked out… it was gonna be hard enough to explain things where she wakes up, but Mikey… well, he was a whole 'nother explanation!

So, after things were smoothed over with Splinter, they took turns watching over Rose. Raph didn't want to leave her side, and confided in Leo that there was something about her that intrigued him, and he just had to take that chance and find out more. Leo understood, somewhat. But he did explain to his brother that HE needed rest as well. "Whenever she wakes, you need to be able to talk to her, and not be a big green mess."

Chuckling softly, Raph gave a gentle squeeze on Leo's shoulder. "Yeah, you're right big bro, but only for a few hours."

"Only a few hours Raph… right." Leo smiled, knowing that once Raph was asleep, nothing short of an earthquake of 9.0 would wake the huge turtle.

FOUR DAYS LATER

Stirring, Rose cracked open her eyes, trying to adjust them to the dimly lit room. "Wh… where am I?" Attempting to sit up, and failing at it, she fell back onto the soft pillows behind her head. A soft voice brought her to her senses. "You are safe now. Took a nasty blow to yer head there, but Donnie patched ya up good, you'll be ok."

Looking towards the corner of the room where the voice was coming from, she winced as she tried to prop herself up a bit. "I feel like shit… how long was I out?"

"Bout 4 days there girl. It's all good though, Donnie says that sleep allows the body to heal faster."

Opening her eyes more, she allowed them to adjust to her surroundings. Finding out that this person was in the shadows, she replied with, "Look, I am very thankful that you saved me, but I have had my fill of people staying in the shadows. So, if ya' don't mind coming outta there, I'd sure appreciate it."

Hesitating for a moment, Raph contiplated on it for a second. 'Oh well, it's gonna happen sooner or later.' He thought to himself. Clearing his throat, he came with, "Well, me and my brothers… we aren't 'normal'… like, REALLY not normal, so try not to scream… or pass out,ok"

"Listen dude, I've seen my fair share of 'not normal', and it doesn't bother me. I live by this… it doesn't matter what you look like… you could be freaking rainbow colored, and I really don't care. If you are a good person, are good to others and all, then you are grand in my book. And what you did for me… well, I'd say that you have earned my respect, trust and maybe a kiss on the cheek if you are really good." Yeah, Rose still had her attitude, even when she was in some serious pain and all.

"Alright then, here goes…" Stepping out of the shadows, Raph showed Rose who he really was. He definitely was NOT prepared for what happened next.

Her eyes got wide… for a moment or two, then she smiled. "Cool! A huge ass turtle that, not only can talk, but can kick some serious ass… AWESOME!" Then the questions came flowing out of her, "Your brothers like you too? How many bros ya got? Are we in the sewer? Ew, it's stinky in here! Is that pizza I smell? Dudes, this is just super assed awesome!"

Raph broke out in a huge smile, finally, someone who didn't give a shit what he, or his brothers looked like. He knew that there was something about here that pulled him in… and this was it. "You are gonna love our dad… he's a rat!"

"No… seriously… a rat? Like, a REAL rat?" Her pain was momentarily forgotten, "AWESOME!"

Yep, this is going to get… uniquely… interesting… really, really quick!


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT Fan Fic: By Ciara Rose (AKA Raph's Gurl)

NOTE: I do not own any of the turtle's , or anything that is associated with the TMNT universe. I do, however, own my OC's. This is my first fic in… well, in a lotta years. Comments are much welcome, and more chapters will be forthcoming. Enjoy all!

Rose and her friends find out some really interesting, and terrifying things about their lives… and then they meet the turtles… let the ride begin!

Chapter 2 What in the… seriously?

*So, let us pick up 3 days after Rose awoke in the turtle's lair. I promise y'all, things WILL be getting interesting… very quickly ;) *

"I'm telling you Raph, these sewers DO run all the way to my house… maybe not right smack next to it, but trust me, where it comes out at, nobody will notice." Rose was trying her best to convince Raphael and the others to take a little trip out to her place, and she almost got a yes. However, the fact that they had to be in the open did not sit well with them; so, she broke down and told them the real reason for what she had said a moment ago. "Alright, here it is… nobody will notice, because nobody will BE THERE." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "My place… well, it was my parents estate, and when they passed away, they willed it, and everything else, to me. It's on 200 acres of land, surrounded by forests, is that secluded enough for ya?"

All four brothers looked at her with mouths wide open, which looked quite comical to Rose, but she was not in a laughing mood right now. Rolling her eyes, she tried another approach. "Look, yeah, I have money alright. I am in no way, shape, or form, some rich brat who has every-frigging-thing she wants handed to her. I worked hard, did my best, and made something of myself. If ya don't like it, then go take a flying leap off of…" The rest was lost as Splinter interrupted, "What is going on here? Raphael, are you arguing with Rose once again?"

The red bandana clad turtle, mouth still wide open, looked to his father, then to Rose, then back to his father. "No! I mean, it's not an argument. She was inviting us to come see her place… we just didn't know she was from one of the richest families in New York is all!" Recovering from the initial shock, Raph had mixed feelings now. The girl he was getting to know… was she sincere? He had known that most of those who come from money are brats, not caring about anyone or anything, just for themselves and that's it. Taking a slow deep breath and letting it out, the strongest of the four brothers had made his decision. "Ok, we go. But first, I got some questions for ya Rosie."

A lop sided smile formed on her face as she turned to him. "I'm sure you do Mr. Hot Head, as I'm sure your brothers and Splinter have as well." Walking up to him, she stood on her toes so she could see into his eyes. Giving him a slight rap on the arm, that lop sided smile appeared once more. "You sure do like to give a girl a hard time, don't ya?"

Leonardo quietly stepped in between them; he knew that when they started talking like they were, an agruement was soon forthcoming. "Let's go into the living room and sit down to talk. We do have questions Rose, and we also want to get you home safe, and not be seen." Putting a hand up to stop her before she even got started, Leo continued. "I know what you said about your place, we just wanna make sure all bases are covered… you understand, right?"

"Course I do Leo, I'd never put any of you in harm's way." Rose's eyes conveyed the tone of her voice, which was honest and sincere. "I would no sooner hurt myself, than hurt any of you. You all are unique and wonderful, and I will never betray the trust you have put in me. Bowing deeply to Leo and the others, Rose took a step back, waiting for them to accompany her to the living area so they could talk more.

Mikey had soooooo many questions, all of which centered around three things, food, skateboarding, and comics. "Dudette, how big is your kitchen? I've said a hundred times, we need a bigger kitchen so I can whip up my special pizzas! OH! Don't suppose you got a big skateboarding park anywhere there? COMICS! Yeah, I really wanna see your collection! You got somewhere cool to read 'em at? Gotta have that! Did I mention that I can REALLY cook pizza well?"

Donnie promptly clamped his hand over Mikey's mouth, silencing the onslaught of questions he had for their new friend. Rose just had to laugh at the youngest of the brothers… he was SO enthusiastic!

After the questions were asked, and satisfactory answers were given, (and yes, there is a big kitchen, a lovely outdoor area to do all kinds of skateboarding, and a room designated just for comic books and the reading of them, which make Mikey a VERY happy turtle) Rose, the turtles, and Splinter were off to her place.

The journey there was uneventful… mostly. There was a moment or two when Michelangelo went on about what kind of pizzas he wanted to make in her kitchen, which made Rose smile… until he said he wanted to make, "a pepperoni, anchovies, bacon and ice cream pizza with macaroni and cheese with raisins." This made Rose stop and turn, the expression on her face was between gross and humorous. Should she laugh at the absurdity of it, or should she blow chunks for the ingredients involved with it. Her look made Raphael burst out in laughter, while poor Mikey stood there, a hurt expression upon his face.

"Oh Michelangelo, you are something indeed!" Rose finally said, walking over to the orange clad turtle and planting a kiss on his cheek. This act made him turn four shades of red, which made Leo and Donnie burst out in uproarious laughter. Raphael, however, was not laughing. He felt a tinge of jealousy, wanting Rose to kiss him like that. However, he was damned if he would say anything to them about it. Raph being Raph!

"Alright Rosie, we are here,"Leo yelled down from the top of the ladder. "It looks clear, so where do we go from here?"

Looking up at their leader, she smiled at him, anxious to get them the rest of the way to her place. "It's about a thousand yards or so to the west. Believe me; you will see the estate well before we get there."

Up and out they went into the day, This was a rarity for them, never being allowed out in the daylight because it was too easy for them to be seen. The dark holds many places for one to hide. The turtles felt exposed, but they put their trust in Rose, so there was no turning back now. The short journey proved to be fine, and they say nothing except for an occasional bird and a few squirrels, one of which stopped to sniff Michelangelo for a moment. The little critter looked up at the young turtle and chattered for a few moments before making his way off to find more nuts for his winter storage.

Rose was correct; they did see the house well before they finished their walk. Huge was an understatement. This place was gigantic! Donnie swore it was the size of a small city, which made Rose chuckle. "It's all the outbuildings; it makes it look way bigger than what it is. I'll give you guys the full tour… right after I explain things to Isleen. The last part was said more to herself than anything. She knew that Isleen wouldn't have a problem with the guys, it was the fact that she was gone a full week without barely a word. The lecture was probably going to be a long one, and one she was NOT looking forward to. However, she would listen to it… 'consequences for every action Rosie, good and bad.'

Taking a deep breath, then slowly letting it out, Rose turned to her new friends and spoke. "Welcome to my home, McDougal Estate."

*NOTE: This is a short chapter as I still have some fine-tuning to do on the next one. As promised, things will be getting very… uniquely interesting. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 It's Like A Fun House… Of Fun!

NOTE: I do not own any of the characters from the TMNT universe, just my OC's.

Walking slowly up to the house, the brothers and their sansei took in every aspect of their surroundings, from the tall oaks to the marble floors of the foyer. It is here we start our tour.

Smiling, Rose began, "So, let's start the tour; this is the foyer, obvious as it is." A soft chuckle escaped her lips, noticing the confusing look on Michelangelo's face. His look was not lost on the others, as they joined in.

"Uh, what is a foyer?" Mikey asked, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Donatello, as always, had a very long and detailed answer at the ready, "Well Michelangelo, back in the…"

He was soon cut off by his older brother Raphael, "Give it a break Donnie, you'll only confuse him more!" Turning to his youngest brother, he stated, "Entryway buddy, entryway."

Momentarily satisfied with the answer, Mikey looked a bit perturbed, "Well why didn't you just say that! Sheesh!"

His reply received a low growl from Raph, which caused Michelangelo to shut his mouth so quickly, you could hear his teeth snap shut.

"Oooooook then." Rose interrupted, a slight smile forming on her face. "Let's go to the… KITCHEN!"

The youngest of the brothers, Michelangelo was also the cook, and he loved that job so very much! He was itching to see this kitchen, imagining all kinds of appliances and gadgets that would do almost anything a cook would need. "Alright! Lead the way dudette!"

Rose's kitchen did not disappoint, and Mikey was nearly drooling over the place. "Oh… My… God, it has EVERYTHING!" *DROOL* 'TWO OVENS! A grill! Holy SHELL! And counter space! The pots and pans! And, shell, is that what I think it is?"

Grinning ear to ear, Rose answered his question. "Indeed! A brick oven for… BAKING PIZZAS!"

Michelangelo was so excited, he almost passé out. Holding onto the counter for a bit of support, he looked, wide eyed at Rose. She had an idea of what he was thinking, "Yes Michelangelo, you can make some pizzas later on… if you are GOOD."

"Oh, ok then! I will be the BEST turtle EVER!" He replied enthusiasticly, beginning to mutter to himself about what kinds of concoctions he would put on the pizzas.

While the youngest was mumbling like a lunatic, Raphael gave Leonardo a look, "Do you think it's safe for Mikey to cook here? I mean, what if he breaks something?"

The oldest of the brothers, Leo came over to stand beside Raph. "Mikey is a decent cook, and he hasn't blown up the lair so far… I think he should be alright here."

Rose, hearing their conversation, walked over and threw her arms around their shoulders "He will be in 7th heaven guys, and anyways, my friend Seren will be with him. She's due to come home soon, and she knows her way around the kitchen very well. Trust me when I say her and Michelangelo will get along wonderfully." She ended her sentence with a few winks, making Raph smirk.

"So, she a mutant turtle that got hit on the head too many times like Mikey did?"

Laughing sweetly, Rose replied. "No silly! They like to cook, skateboard, read comics, dance and just be their humorous selves. As I said before, they will get along wonderfully."

Chuckling Leo came back with, "A girl… that is just like Mikey… it's the end of the world as we know it!"

That got him, and Raphael, a slight pop upside the head by Rose. "Be nice you two! Mikey is a good turtle, and I happen to love his sense of humor."

Michelangelo, who was listening, piped in with, "Thank you Rosie! Love ya girl!" And ended the statement by blowing her a kiss.

"Right back at ya Mikey luv!" Giggling happily, Rose returned the blown kiss, which caused Raph to growl lowly. "Aw… you want one too Raph?" No sooner did the words pass her lips; she planted said lips on the big turtle's cheek, causing him to grin like a fool.

Placing his arm around Rosie's waist, Raphael pulls her in close and whispers in her ear. "Hey, how 'bout 'nother one for yer favorite turtle?"

Rose's breath caught in her throat for a second, his voice, deep and full of teasing, made her shiver in the most delicious way. Blushing slightly, she replied with, "Sure," *kisses him again* "That better?"

The smile never leaving his face, Raph looks down at her, "Much!

Michelangelo throws a towel at his older brother, "I wanna finish the tour so I can start on the pizzas, so if you two wanna continue with the smoochy smooch, GET A ROOM!" Ending that wonderful sentence with a big, spray-everywhere raspberry.

Rolling her eyes, Rose continues, "Right then, on we go!"

The tour continues on to the living room, dining room, bedrooms, bathrooms, and Mikey's favorite, next to the kitchen of course, a room filled with comic books!

Walking around the spacious room with his mouth wide open, Michelangelo remarks, "WOW, I am impressed dudette! This room is most awesome! As a matter of fact, it is the awesomest room I have EVER SEEN! I may never leave here!"

Donnie, who was taking the scenery all in, decided to mess with his younger brother. "But Michelangelo, if you stay here all the time, how are you supposed to make your delicious pizza concoctions?"

"And that is why YOU are the smart one Donnie!" Mikey came back with. "Yep, gotta make pizza…" *looking at all the comic books* "But must read comics…" Placing his hands upon his head, his eyes wide, the youngest of the four turtles continues with his conundrum. "How is a turtle to decide?!"

Leonardo, wanting in on this, came back with, "I can seriously see smoke coming outta his ears!" This comment made everyone burst out in laughter, including Splinter.

Of course, Donatello, being the smartest of the bunch, came up with the solution. "Michelangelo, how about you cook the pizzas FIRST, and then when you are done eating, you can come here to relax and read some comics."

"And again, this is why you are the smart one Donnie! Thanks!" Happy with the outcome of said conversation, the orange clad turtle starts to memorize where his favorite comic books are at.

Smiling, Rose turned to the five of them. "Right. Well then, Seren should be back by now with Brissen, so we need to be off." Turning to Mikey, the smile still evident upon her pretty face, Rose asked, "So Michelangelo, what kind of pizzas are you going to be making for us tonight?"

Thinking for a moment, and asking just how many pizzas he could make *as many as you want was Rose's answer* "How's one for each of us sound? Raph may want two though; he can be a real pig at times." Laughing, Mikey took off running as Raph started chasing him around the room.

This send Rose into fits of laughter, which made Raphael stop on a dime, turn, and start chasing HER. This went on for several moments, until Rose 'let' Raph catch her. He lifted her up off her feet, and promptly tossed her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She giggled.

Smacking her ass lightly, Raphael snorted, "Hell no girly, you are mine now!"

"Oh geez, here we go again!" Mikey said, rolling his eyes. "You two, stop acting all mushy! I wanna get started on dinner already!"

So, Raph put her down, and off they went to the kitchen for the introductions. It went well… there was no screaming, or fainting from the other girls, just like Rose told them. Isleen, Brissen and Seren were just like Rose, in that they did not take a person's (or turtles) appearance into account. "After all," Rosie told them, "You could look like a super model, and have a personality the size of a pea." They guys could get used to this… they were feeling very comfortable around the girls, and vice versa. Splinter took it all in, happy in the fact that there were people out there who would not judge or exploit his sons.

NOTE: Since I did not want y'all to wait (been mad busy here, and this chapter was to be a long one), I will post this up as is now. It was supposed to be one long chapter, but I will put it into 2 chapters. Feel free to post comments on how you think it's going. Good, and humorous, things are coming soon!


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Tour, Some Questions, and COMICS!

NOTE: I do not own anything in the TMNT universe, just my lovely OC's.

After dinner was finished, and the dishes were done, (Mikey was grateful that everyone helped, he sure didn't wanna clean up the huge mess him and Seren made) everyone made their way to the living room to relax for a while.

Mikey and Seren started talking about their comic book collections, their animated faces and overuse of hand gestures had everyone tearing up with laughter. The subjects bounced around so quickly, and so often, that it was next to impossible to keep it all straight. After about an hour of it, Donnie came up with a great idea. "Hey Seren, why don't you and Mikey go down to the comic book room and read for a while."

"Donnie, my bro, you are a GENIUS!" Mikey, grabbing Seren by the hand, took off for the room in a flash.

"Well, he will be occupied for a while," Leo stated, kicking back in one of the oversized chairs. "At least he can't get into any trouble." However, seeing the look in the girl's eyes, he amended his previous phrase, "Uh… can he?"

The three girls looked at one another, silently communicating to see which one would tell Leo the news. Brissen won this time. "Well… let's just say that Seren can get a little bit wild when it comes to her comics. On more than one occasion we have found her knee deep in comic books, hair wild and eyes wide, wanting to try out something or another that she saw in said comic book." Trying to contain her smile, Brissen went on, "And on more than one occasion we have had to stop her from attempting to do many sorts of… unique, things."

The three remaining brothers groaned, knowing that Mikey would be right next to Seren, trying out some crazy stunt, should she want to. Isleen put their fears to rest... for the time being. "No worries though, Seren s just getting to know him, so she won't spring any surprises on him… yet."

"Well, things could be worse," Donatello piped up with, "Be thankful that they don't like to parachute out of planes, or play with fire, or…"

"We get it Donnie, now zip it!" Raph growled.

"OOOOhhhh, Mr. Grumpy Pants is back!" Rose teased, making a sour face at him. She ruined it by sticking out her tongue.

"Hey sista' don't stick it out if ya ain't gonna use it!" Raphael retorted, a lop-sided smile coming to his face.

"RAPHAEL!" Splinter shouted, "Is this how I taught you to act?"

Rose interjected, seeing where this might lead to. "I'm sorry Splinter, the fault was mine." Bowing her head to him, she continued, "I should have not said what I did, and I apologize for it."

The turtle's sansei returned the bow, "Thank you child, you show much responsibility." Then smiled slyly, "Maybe you could teach some to my sons sometime."

Giggling softly, Rose snuggled in closer to Raphael and whispered to him, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine Rosie." Raphael wasn't mad, how could he be? She was just teasing him, and anyways, he rather liked it… made him feel good inside. He placed his muscular arm around her shoulders, pulling her in closer. "I'm gonna get ya for that one girly." He teased, whispering in her ear.

"Bring it on big boy!" Was her response. "I got more of it for ya!" Giggling like a schoolgirl, Rose was having a great time.

"Wouldn't expect any less from ya woman!" Raph grinned down at her, his heart racing some. Those emerald green eyes of hers mesmerized him to no end, and he could stare at them for hours.

"Er, this is getting awkward," Donnie added, clearing his throat. "Uh…" thinking quickly, the younger turtle came up with an excuse to get him out of there, "Isleen, you said something about showing me the security system here?"

Taking his hint, the oldest of the girls smiled. "Oh yeah… sure, let's go and check it out! I think you will be impressed, it all runs on solar power!" Getting up from their places on the sofa, the two made their way down the hall towards the room that held what they were discussing. "Everything is run by solar power here… it's fantastic, really. Wait till you check this out."

"Well that will keep Donnie busy for hours." Leonardo came with. He had his own excuse in mind to get away from the smooch birds, as Mikey had dubbed them. "Brissen, how about we go down to the workout room and you show my all those wonderful weapons you girls have."

"Dude, you read my mind to a T! Let's get outta here before things get above awkward!" Laughing, Brissen turned and winked at Rose before showing Leo downstairs. The two could be heard for several moments, chatting about swords.

Sitting in silence for a moment or two, Rose came up with an idea for Splinter that she knew he would like. "Um… sansei, I have something wonderful to show you, and I know you will be most interested in it!"

"Well, what is it my child?" His interest peaked, wondering what she had in store for him.

"Have you ever heard of Bruce Lee?

"Yes, I have."

"Then you will be interested in a documentary that I have on him. It is filled with all sorts of things… from his private live, to his movies, and of course, his martial arts experience. They show him doing a number of maneuvers that you would find both informative and interesting. It is almost 3 hours long though." Rose could tell he was hooked, his eyes danced like fireflies on a summer's night.

"I would be most appreciative to watch this my child." Splinter rose from his chair, bowing to Rose, he waited for her to escort him to the movie room where, not only would he watch the documentary, but also a few other films of Mr. Lee's.

Raph caught Rose by the hand, turning her around to face him. "Well now, looks like it's just you and me left kiddo… so what ya got planned?"

Looking up into his big green eyes, she sighed softly. "Oh, I have a few things for ya to see big guy."

"Well, what are ya waitin' for girly, let's get crackin'!" Before Rose could say anything, Raphael turned her around and smacked her ass, causing her to yelp in surprise. And off they went, Rose and her silly grin leading the way.

"Underground passageways?" Raph began, checking out the dimly let path. "Why would yer parents do somthin' like this?"

Glancing up at him, Rose smiled. "Being… well-off, there are those that want to know every single detail of everything, and you would not believe the lengths some of them go to get information! My parents decided to put these in so we could come and go as we please, and nobody could bother us or snoop on us."

"Sounds like yer parents knew what they were doin'" Smirking, he added, "So, if… say… decide to dig into the ground to get here, Id…"

"Hit a concrete wall about two feet thick, these walls run the full length of the passages. So no digging snoops either." Laughing, Rose lightly smacked his arm. "Can we get on with the next part then?"

"Yep… can't wait." Another light smack on her ass. Raph was indeed enjoying himself.

"Damnit Raph, me arse is gonna be all black and blue, you keep this up!" She was enjoying this just as much as he was, though she wouldn't admit it to him… not yet at least.

As the tour went on, the two chatted about a number of things. Raph found out that Rose was Irish, her mother being born in Dublin Ireland, and her father, who was born here, had Irish ancestry. His great-grandfather was born in Co. Kerry Ireland. Rose's accent was slight, and it really came out when she would speak of her parents, and when she was mad. Thankfully, Raphael had not seen the latter… for now. He had also found out that her parents passed away two years ago, about 4 months after Rose got discharged from the Marines. He had asked her why she didn't reenlist, but all he got for an answer was, 'It was complicated." He let her be on that, figuring that eventually, she'd tell him when she was ready.

He really was drawn in by her time in the Marines. He had never known anyone to be in a real combat situation. He and his brothers had fought the foot, and Shredder, but this was different. She was in another land, a very hostile land, and she killed… a lot. The only one that he and his brothers had seen die was Shredder, and that was from the fall, not by their hands. Her nickname in her unit was 'Death', which she said suited her well. Being a sniper, she did most of her dirty work at a distance. However, there were also times when, her unit being under attack, she took to a number of tactics to successfully defeat the enemy. Raph didn't know it, but he was beaming like the sun while Rosie was retelling her stories. She noticed, but said nothing, letting him bask in her words that seemed to keep him spellbound.

"I gots a question for ya Rosie," Raph began, "How did ya come about to learn all the stuff that ya did?"

"I'm a fast learner I guess." Shrugging her shoulders, she went on, "I guess I… well, never thought about it. I would just watch something being done, and then I could do it."

"Was it always like that?" Raphael asked, wanting to know more and more about her. He was definitely intrigued with her, to say the least.

"No, not always." Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked down at the brick pathway for a few moments, "It began when I was 17, really strange, it just suddenly happened and all. Maybe it was just me being a late bloomer an all?" The last part sounded more like a question than a statement.

Not wanting to upset her, the muscular turtle let the matter drop… for now. He wanted to find out more, but didn't want to push things. Changing the subject, Raph piped up, "So, where to next Rosie?"

"A barn?" Raphael groaned, not liking the smell one bit. He thought that the sewers smelled bad… but this… EW!" Seriously Rosie, is this what ya wanted to show me? Cuz if it is I…"

Cutting him off with her hand clamped over his mouth, (which took a lot, seeing as how he was almost a foot taller than her. However, she managed to do it while standing on her tiptoes.) "No silly, not this! Yes, we have all kinds of farm animals, and yes, it stinks… but you get used to it after a while, just like the sewer smell, doesn't bother you, anymore, does it?"

"Mmmm-nnnn." Was all that could escape from his covered mouth.

Pointing upwards, Rose showed him what they had come there for. "That is what I wanted you to see. It's my own little space that I go to when I wanna be alone, or just need time to think about things." Removing her hand from his mouth, she slid it down to his own hand, grasping it. "Come on, we have to go through the barn to get to it, but when you get up there, the view is well worth you having to inhale the animal smell." Winking up at him, she let him through the barn to a set of stairs. Making short work of it, they reached the top where Rose flipped a switch.

The wooden blinds covering the wall-to-wall windows slowly rose, revealing acres of beautiful fields and woods, dotted with cows, goats and horses. The setting sun only added to the beauty of it, and Raphael, who was noted to be 'one of the grumpiest turtles I have ever seen!" By his youngest brother, stood there in awe, mouth agape and hands limply by his sides. "Wow!" was all he could say.

Smiling, Rose stood beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, she sighed. "Quite the sight, isn't it? Only other place I've been to that is more beautiful than this is Ireland… you just can't get that kind of green here."

"Ireland," Raph whispered, transfixed on the outside. "I think I'd like to go there some day… with you perhaps?" Coming out of his trance, the big guy looked down at Rose, smiling warmly.

"Perhaps…" Rose responded, her hand moving up to caress his cheek for a moment, "Someday…"

The two stood there for long moments, staring into each other's eyes. Slowly, their heads moved towards one another, lips desperately wanting to meet. Just a little more… a breath away… both wanting so badly the moment that would seal their future…

Only to be interrupted by the loud and annoying voice of Michelangelo, "Guys? Hey guys, come on down here… Seren and I found this comic book that you just GOTTA see!"

NOTE: Ok, so, if y'all didn't notice, Raph and Rose are a thing, and the reason why I'm hitting on them so much will be made evident in… say… about 4 more chapters or so. I'm trying to set things up bit by bit, because what I have planned afterwards is going to be one HELL of a roller coaster ride, I can guarantee that! A wee bit of a warning though, some stuff is going to be GRAPHIC, and may contain things that are… let's just say it ain't gonna be pretty. And, since I forgot to mention, this is, for the main part, the turtles in the 2014 movie, with a dash of the other turtles series added in for fun. I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Moving In, What A Blast!

NOTE: I do not own anything from the TMNT universe, just my OC's.

So, we will fast-forward 7 months. Why, you ask? So we can get to the good stuff! Do not worry dearies; I will be posting up bits and pieces in-between, sort of like flashbacks, if you will. Some are humorous, some are fluff city, and, I may bring in Ice Cream Kitty, just because it is soooooo dang adorable! LOL If y'all have any ideas on what kind of flashbacks you would like to see, and with whom, post up a comment and let me know. Now, let us get this roller coaster goin', shall we? ;)

Raphael and Rose were relaxing in her room, watching a zombie movie. Raph, as always, was yelling at the TV, telling the people on there to not open the doors. Rose just laid there, the giggles trying hard to take over. She just adored it when he did stuff like this… the looks he gave were priceless, and Rose enjoyed every second of it! "Hey big boy, you are going to pop a blood vessel one day yelling too much."

The muscular turtle grumbled, plopping back onto the bed. "Why do they have to be so damn stupid in these movies, I mean, it's common sense that ya' DON'T open a door that says 'DO NOT OPEN'. Geez!"

"Well then, we can watch something else if you want… how about some cartoons? You like the road runner, don't ya?" Trying her very best not to ruin things by laughing her ass off, Rose batted her eyes innocently.

"What? That damn coyote is too fuckin' stupid; you are goin' from bad to worse girl!" Raph was really getting worked up, even though he knew it was just a show on TV.

Rosie could not hold it in any longer, and burst out with laughter. This got her a strange look from Raph, but only for a moment. "So, ya' wanna mess with me, do ya girly?" He caught her wrists and held them down, climbing on top of her. "What ya' gonna do now woman?"

Squirming underneath Raph, Rose knew where this would lead to… and she was fine with it. They had been spending a lot of time together, and when they were not with the others, they were in her bedroom, or her getaway on top of the barn. She would tease him, he would pin her down, and she would squirm like crazy, knowing that it would get him worked up in a very good way. She was not disappointed this time as he growled low and nuzzled her neck.

"You do this on purpose woman… you KNOW what it does to me!" His hands were roaming all over her body, caressing her breasts and legs. "You love to torture me!"

Rose's breathing was quick and shallow as his hands found the spots that would make her shiver with delight. "Maybe I do… and maybe I don't. Are you complaining?"

Letting out a low chuckle, he replied, "Not at all."

"Then shut up and kiss me."

After several minutes of this, Raphael pulled her from beneath him and rolled onto his back, placing her on top of him. He knew he should stop… they were not ready for the next step, at least, not yet. But damn, how she got to him! Rosie was like a drug, and he was addicted to her, body, mind and soul.

A few long moments later, Rose climbed off him, lying on her side next to him. Breathless, she whispered, "Raph, this is… I… it is so difficult to stop… how much longer can…" The rest was lost as she started kissing his neck seductively.

Groaning loudly, Raphael pulled away, but just a little bit. "Rosie, you know how I feel about you… but… the time for our… union… not right now babe." Seeing her hurt look, he amended his statement. "Soon though… very soon, alright."

"Alright Raph." She breathed, nuzzling up next to him. They stayed like that for a while, and then she came up with an idea… and perhaps a solution to their 'problem.' "Hey big guy… how about you, your brothers and Splinter move in with us? There's plenty of room, and you all spend practically every day here anyways."

Stopping to think about it for a moment, Raphael smiled down at her. "Ya know what Rosie, ya' got somethin' there! It WOULD be a great idea… cuz' we are here almost always… and it would make it way easier instead of goin back and forth." Kissing her deeply, he muttered into her mouth, "You are awesome."

Smiling, Rose knew this would be good… so VERY, very good!

ISLEEN AND DONATELLO

We find these two working in the basement lab that Isleen has. Let us listen to what they are up to…

"You know Isleen; I am having a wonderful time down here with you… this lab you put together has everything!" The smartest of the four, Donatello loved tinkering with things and experimenting with everything. The others would often find him, nose buried in some book or another or taking apart radios, TV's, computers, you name it, and he's messed with it. Isleen's lab put him in 7th heaven, there were things there he had only read about, and he wanted to use every single piece of equipment, and he was making good leeway for a time. Every day he arrived, she had new items; it amazed him how intense she was with her studies, finally, someone who had similar interests! She was a bit on the shy side, not talking all that much outside of speaking about her studies, or what they were working on in the lab. Donnie did not mind though, he found the silent types to be a refreshing change of pace.

The oldest of the four girls, and, of course, the smartest (next to Rose, whose IQ rivaled hers. Rose had an IQ of 165, Isleen's was 192), she had loved having Donatello around. They stayed up until the early morning hours at times, experimenting with all kinds of energy, trying to come up with ways to run this and that.

As they were running tests on a new purification system they had developed, which would purify large quantities of water more quickly, Isleen came up with a wonderful idea. "Donatello, you love being here… with me… right?"

Nodding in agreement, he replied, "Of course I do!"

"Well… I just came up with a brilliant idea that would solve the problem of you and the others having to travel back and forth." Pausing for a moment to catch her breath, she continued. "Why don't you all move in here. The house is plenty big, and since you guys are always here anyways, it would be the practical solution!"

Suddenly stopping what he was doing, Donnie looked up at her. "You know something, that is so true! You are brilliant Isleen!" Bringing her in for a hug, he planted a big kiss on her lips.

Isleen, although somewhat surprised by his move, relaxed in his arms, enjoying the feel of his lips upon hers. 'This will be good,' she thought to herself, arms wrapping around Donnie's neck. 'This will be VERY good indeed!'

LEO AND BRISSEN

"C'mon shell brain; you can do better than that!" Brissen was egging Leo on, trying to get him to crack through the cement block in front of him. "Just imagine that it's the head of a foot soldier… size it up, take aim, take a breath and slowly let it out… and smash it."

Leo did as instructed… and it worked. "YES!"

Brissen laughed at his excitement, he was doing well, and considering that he would fight her tooth and nail on everything she tried to teach him. Nevertheless, she stuck to it, and he started to learn. The turtle's sunsai, Splinter, happily gave his blessing, knowing that she had her job cut out for her. He knew that his sons could be very stubborn, and Leonardo was just as bad as Raphael, who was the worst. Brissen left the training of Raph up to Rose… Leonardo was hers, in many ways. Not all of their time was spent training on different weapons… some of it was spent in the comfortable corner of her studio, cuddled up together and making out. Brissen knew Leo was attracted to her, and she to him. She had no idea why, or how this happened, only that when he was not around her, she felt exposed… and blue. When he was there, she felt uplifted and happy. Leo was good for her, and she for him. With her pushing him, he had learned how to use a crossbow… very well. Also assorted guns, (he was an excellent shot) the use of mace and a stun gun. Yep… it was all good… so good, in fact, that Brissen came up with an idea that she knew he would find irresistible.

"Leo… let's take a break for a minute, ok." Bending down to pick up a towel for her, and one for him, she continued. "I wanna put an idea past you… if you wanna hear it."

Intruded, the oldest brother watched her as she walked over and handed him a towel. Smiling slyly at her, he replied, "Sure… what ya got for me?"

"Hmmm…" She started, stepping in closer to him, "I was… thinking… you guys are with us every day almost," Her fingers started tracing the outline of his lips, "So… why don't ya move in with us? I mean lots of room, it'll save ya time going back and forth… and best of all, you get to see me ALL of the time!"

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her in against him. "You know what… that would be a great idea! However… I need to discuss it with my brothers and Splinter." Seeing her pout, he softly caressed her cheek for a moment before quietly saying, "I doubt it will be a problem with the others though, since they love being here just as much as I do."

Brissen breath caught in her throat… she got like this every time she was this close to him, and he knew it. Leo played it to the max… making her wait for several moments before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Moaning into his mouth, she deepened the kiss, her arms coming up to snake around his neck.

MICHAELANGELO AND SEREN

Now, where else would we find these two than in the comic book room!

Seren was snuggled up comfortably against Michaelangelo, the two of them reading the recent purchases that Seren made today. "Hey Mikey…"

Looking down at his brown-eyed dudette, he smiled. "What is it my lovie bird?"

Giggling at his silly pet names for her, she responded, "You like it here… with me… don't ya?"

"Course I do peach pie… you know I cherish these times together, all smooshed up against each other, reading our comics."

Seren could not handle it any longer, and she burst out laughing, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "Oh Mikey, you are such a comedian! These pet names you have for me are just… just soooooooooooo damn adorable!"

Breaking into a huge grin, he put his arm around her, squeezing her closer to him. "Glad ya like 'em dudette! I work hard at coming up with new names each day for ya!"

"Indeed you do!" Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she continued with her train of thought before he said something else that would get her wandering off on other things. "I was just thinking about something… how about you… and the others… move in with us. You know you want to!" Giving him her sweetest look, Seren knew he would melt like butter… he always did with her… especially when she would look like him as she was right now.

The things that went on in Michelangelo's head… well… it was so… how to put it… ADHD, and went something like this: "OMG, did she just ask me what I think she did? Oh no… that look! OOoohhhh, I am weak in the knees now. Wait, I see a comic that Leo would like! Moving in with the girls… I like that! Hmmm… what kinda pizza should I make tonight? Well, we are here all the time anyways, so why not do it! Stomach, stop growling at me! I will feed ya soon enough!"

His answer, however, was a simple, "I love it dudette, let's do it!"

Throwing her arms around his muscular neck, she planted a long kiss on his lips, happy that things were going to work out well with them. Mikey was not complaining in the least, he liked it when she took charge like this… it was a wonderful change of pace for him.

SPLINTER

"I really need to stop watching all of these Bruce Lee movies… but what I glean from them… it is wonderful information that we can use!"

Yes, he is in the movie room, rewatching, probably for the hundredth time, Bruce Lee's "Enter The Dragon".

"I need to get out of here… take a walk… or even meditate." He mumbled to himself. However, he did so enjoy his time here, away from his sons and the girls. He loved them all dearly, but had dedicated almost every moment to teaching his sons almost everything that he knew. Now that they were older, they began to have their own things to do… and with the girls now in their lives, his time was more freed up, letting him do things he had not gotten to do before.

"It would be a most welcome change if we were living here. Going back and forth is beginning to tire on me… maybe I should talk to my sons, and the girls as well. See if we can reach an agreement.

LATER ON, AT DINNER

Everyone was quiet… something that was out of the ordinary. Each was wondering who would go first with their news. Dinner was half way done when, Rose, not being able to contain herself, cleared her throat and finally spoke. "I have an announcement to make."

This statement had an avalanche effect. Mikey was next, "So do I dudette!"

Raph was next. "Me too!"

Seren piped in with, "Yeah, I do too!"

Leo was next, "I have some news as well!"

Brissen and Isleen spoke at the same time. "I do too!"

Donnie, smiling from ear to ear, added, "As do I!"

Splinter, sensing what they were all about to say, smiled. "It is settled, we will move in." Pausing for a brief moment, he added, "That is what you all were trying to say, is it not?"

The laughter started then, everyone talking all at once about when it would happen, and who would get what room. After a half hour, things were finalized. Everyone, with the exception of Raphael, would have his or her own room. Raph stated that he would be moving into Rose's room, and nobody disagreed with him. They were all too busy thinking about where they would put everything. Being as Rose's place was huge, it was not a problem.

Therefore, here we will leave them. They will need a bit of time to move things, and get them set up. We will pick it back up a while afterwards… possibly a few months or so.

NOTE: Not to worry my dearies, while they are moving in, we will get to visit Ghost Labs. There, we will find out a little bit more about Rose… and Isleen (who worked there). We will also learn why Rose is as she is now… and who is keeping a close eye on her… and the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

GHOST LABS

NOTE: I do not own the characters of TMNT, nor do I own anything from the TMNT universe, my OC's, I do own.

Dr. Richard Smith sat at his desk, his eyes scanning out over the New York skyline, thinking about what his next move would be in the current situation he had found himself in. In his hands, he held a file, one of his successes, somewhat. She had gone M.I.A. last year, along with one of his top lab techs. A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in."

One of the lawyers from Ghost Labs, Shaun Muller, entered with two armed security guards. "Do you mind calling off your men there Rich, I think you know me by now."

"Sorry Shaun, force of habit." He waved his hand towards the men, who briefly nodded before turning and exiting the room, quietly. Looking up at his long time co-worker, Rich sighed. "I have a… dilemma, with one of our serum subjects Shaun." Placing his elbows on his desk, his head bowed into his hands, index fingers rubbing his temples, he once more sighed. "This… subject: she does not know… about what happened to her: At least, not all of it." Looking up at the lawyer, he continued. "I think we may have a problem."

Shaun raised an eyebrow at that last statement; it seemed as though a lot of 'problems' have been happening around Ghost Labs this past year. However, this was the first he had heard about a scrum subject. "Tell me more about the subject Richard… I need to know everything if you want my help."

The doctor handed him the file, "Read over this first, it will answer some of the questions you might have about things." Sitting back in his chair, he looked the lawyer right in the eyes. "We need to get her back in here ASAP, and that is where the problem lies. There are… complications that have arisen, that I have no idea on how to contain. From the information I have received, these 'complications' are huge ones, to say the least." Turning his chair partially to the small window in his office, Richard once more looked out. "Please, have a seat. Would you like something to drink while you look the file over?"

Taking the paperwork, Shaun smiled and nodded, "Yes please…" pausing shortly, he amended, "Water Rich, it's too early to have Bourbon."

Standing up, the doctor walked the short distance to the small refrigerator, mumbling, mostly to himself, "With this one, you are going to need a drink before the day is done."

Sliding into the large black leather chair, Shaun made himself comfortable and began going over the contents of the folder.

GHOST LABS

SERUM 5120 HUMAN TRIALS

Subject Name: Rose Bridget McDougal

Sex: Female

DOB: 1990/June/4

Place of Birth: Pittsburgh PA USA

Height and Weight at Birth: 21 in. / lbs. 8 oz.

Parents: Grace Marie Sullivan (Dublin Ireland)-Mother / Antonio Daniel McDougal- (Pittsburgh PA USA)-Father

Parents Date of Death: 2012/October/20

Schools Attended for Rose McDougal:

St. Margret Academy for Girls (K-12)

Collage: None

Military History: United States Marine Corps 2008-2012

Rank At Discharge: 1St Sergeant

Job: Sniper- 2009-2011 (1,000 meter/hit 100%)

Pulled her C.O. and two others from wreckage after IED explosion.

Sniper Kills: 78 Other- Regular missions 56

Interrogations: 18 total/successes 18 total

Operation Hearts and Minds: Played key part in getting the Northern villages to cooperate. Snared 14 Taliban soldiers because of it. Was well liked by most of the women and children, as well as the village elders.

Was Honorably Discharged In: 2012/June/19

Initial Psychical – 2007/March/2  
>Results: All good<p>

1st dose of 5120-2007/March/2  
>2nd dose of 5120-2007April/2  
>3rd dose of 5120-2007May/2  
>4th dose of 5120-2007June/2  
>5th dose of 5120-2007July/2  
>6th dose of 5120-2007August/2  
>7th dose of 5120-2007September/2

Side Effects: None observed or reported. (Unusual)

Mood During Trial: Angry, distressed, times of violence (restrained 47 times)

Consent Given for Trial: No/force taking

Skills observed after 1st dose: Learning musical instruments within several minutes of being introduced to them. (All instruments, reading and writing compositions)

2nd Dose: Excelled in training of all weapons/target hit 100% of the time

3rd Dose: Proficient use in small arms. (I.e.-knives, mace, Taser, baton, and knuckles)

4th Dose: Excelled in Martial Arts, specifically Jujitsu, Karate, Taekwondo, Wing Chun, Wushu, Drunken Monkey and Hung Ga.

5th Dose: Would be the same as the 4th dose. Worked diligently at the arts.

6th Dose: Language studies. Proficient in, Gaelic, Italian, German, Cherokee, Lakota, all Asian languages and Spanish

Report after first part of 5120 Test Trials: SUCCESS

Comments: Ms. Isleen O'Malley L.T., has convinced us that it would be better for Ms. McDougal that she be placed back into her own environment. We conceded because we want to see her full extent of the serum working within her. Ms. O'Malley would be her roommate, watch over, and report any changes or achievements to us.

Last Report Received 2013/July/1

Ms. Isleen O'Malley-AWOL  
>Ms. Rose McDougal-AWOL<p>

Case- Still Active, agents in search mode.

Objective: Find and return both women to labs. Ms. McDougal to be further tested on and observed, Ms. O'Malley to be disposed of.

Rubbing his eyes, Shaun closed the folder and placed it back on the desk. "So, do we know where she is at now?"

"Of course we do!" Leaning forward in his chair, Richard continued. "They have never hidden from us; we just lost contact with O'Malley. I think Rose has gotten to her… made her think differently about her work, and now, we were at a loss." Putting his hand on the large mahogany desk, he pushed back and stood up, beginning to pace. "We were so close in recapturing her… however, some, THING, got to her before we could. And now these things, and 4 others, have aligned themselves with her." Clasping his hands behind his back, he continued his pacing. "I know we cannot just storm in there… we would lose too many men, and the publicity it would stir!"

"I see," Sitting back once more, Shaun thought for a few moments. "Well, we know where she, and the others, are at, and they are not going anywhere any time soon, correct?"

"That is right. What are you getting at?" Arching an eyebrow, he knew that look in Shaun's eyes. When that look came about, it meant that he had solutions. Rich liked solutions, especially those ones where they could acquire their subjects with little trouble.

"Let them be… for the time being." Shaun put his hand up, stopping his co-worker from protesting. "We keep a VERY close eye on them… ALL of them. We lay low, bide our time. There is bound to be a time when Ms. McDougal will be alone… that is when we will make our move."

Nodding in agreement, Rich replied, "Indeed! I will let everyone know our situation and we will proceed as you have said."

Getting up from his chair, Shaun nodded briefly towards the doctor. "If you need anything else Richard, you know where you can find me. Have a good day."

After closing the door behind his co-worked, Richard walked toward the small window. Looking out into the sunlit sky, he said to himself, "I hope this happens soon… if we don't get another dose into her within the next 6 months…"

The rest was lost as his phone started ringing. It was going to be a very long day for the doctor.

NOTE: Well there ya go dearies, now we have a wee bit of information about 2 of the girls. We will let them all be for a while, at least. Chapters with current, and flashbacks, will be forthcoming. Then we will dive once more, into Ghost labs and their observation of Rose and the others. Do they really know about the turtles? If so, how much do they know? Moreover, what about Isleen… will Rose find out what she had done? Remember, Rose remembers very little from her stay there… tiny bits and pieces that she cannot piece together. Ghost Labs saw to that. Rosie only knows that she can learn things at a much-accelerated rate, and does not know why. Therefore, my dearies, you will have to keep on reading to find out all that happens. As always, any questions, comments, or ideas are most welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mikey, A Cow, And A Dog Walk Into A Barn…

Hello dearies! We will pick things up once more, this time, it has been 6 months since the turtles and Splinter have moved into the McDougal estate, and things are starting to get back to some sense of normalcy. However, the hired help, Cliff, had to call off for a few days, leaving the girls short one person. Never fear though, Seren comes up with a brilliant plan! "The guys can help us out! It'll go quicker that way… trust me!"

I will do a chapter for each of them, why, you ask? Well it is because I have so, so much that happened, I just cannot put it all into one! Oh, and I almost forgot… Cliff knows about the turtles and Splinter, and he is alright with it. He's been with Rose for over 10 years now, and he loves his work.

Now, for what you have been waiting for… Michelangelo, the milker of cows…er, sort of.

Seren opens the door to Mikey's room, noticing that the youngest turtle is still snuggles under the blankets, sound asleep. Slowly making her way into the room so her eyes can adjust to the darkness, she works her way over to his bed. Grabbing hold of his shell, she starts to shake it, hoping to wake him up as gently as possible. "Hey, Mikey… wakey wakey dude, the chores ain't gonna do themselves!"

Michelangelo sank deeper into the blankets, mumbling incoherently. "Mmmnnsoookmmmm…" He had forgotten that he and his brothers were to help the girls the next two days, "Fiveeeee minuttttteeeesssss… zzzzzzzzz."

Seren, trying several more times to wake him without success, stalked out of the room in a huff, tripping twice over articles of clothing and something squishy that she had hoped was a stuffed animal. In the hallway, she ran into Raphael and Rose, who were already dressed and heading out.

Seeing the look on the young girls face, Raph had a good idea what had happened. "So, he won't wake up for ya, eh?"

"No… I've tried everything!" Seren replied, throwing her hands up in the air, mostly defeated. "He sleeps so damn heavily… how do you guys get him up?"

"We usually let sensei handle that, since he has the most patience."

"Um… no, I'm not gonna bother Splinter! What about ice water… do ya think if I toss that on him, he would wake?" Seren was grasping at straws, trying desperately to wake him so they could get this over with.

Chuckling, Raph almost said yes, to that… but he remembered the last time that was tried. It ended up with Mikey jumping straight up, and punching Raph (who was the one that thought of the brilliant idea) square in the nose so hard, that the big turtle thought he had permately damaged it.

Seren, thinking of something, smiled sweetly at Raph. "Well… would YOU wake him then… PLEASE."

Laughing, Raphael shot back with, "Nah, he's all yours!"

"RAPHAEL!" Rose was trying to not laugh at what was happening, Raph had told her that Michelangelo was a hard one to get up, and also let her in on the many different, and humorous ways they tried getting him up in the mornings.

Raph was having fun with this for some reason; it was nice that someone else would wrangle Mikey for him. However, he did feel bad for Seren… but just a little. "What babes?"

Rosie, standing there with her hands on her hips, gave him a stern look. "Help her!" Hoping that he would say yes before she started giggling, she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Oh, alright, alright!" Stomping into his youngest brothers room, he flipped on the lights, grabbed hold of the mattress, and flipped it, and his brother over and out onto the floor. "Time to get up little bro!"

Well, you guessed it, he woke up alright, and nobody could understand a word that came out of him, but it sounded something like this, "Wha…whodidthat…uhhhhh…Inotlikeeeeee…whayadodatforrrrrrr!"

"Listen bro, when your lady comes in and says, wake up, you WAKE UP!"

Fully awake now, the young turtle finally remembered what today was. "Oh, yeah, sorry dudette, it totally slipped my mind!" Ending that with a nervous chuckle, Mikey quickly get things together and was ready a minute later.

"Well now, that makes everyone up and ready!" Rose smiled, watching the brothers. Raph could be crass a lot of the time, but he truly did love his brothers, even if he rarely said so. "So, let's get a move on it turtle!" She emphised it by sticking her tongue out, which made Raphael growl.

"I got somethin' you can use that tongue of yers on later today." Bending his head down, he nuzzled Rose's neck for a moment.

Playfully giving him a slap, she giggled, "Stop it!"

In unison, Mikey and Seren both said, "Eeeeeeewwwwww!"

Raphael, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, walked away with Rose and left the two youngest ones of the group to start in on the day's chores. "I can't wait to see the video of Mikey in the barn later on! This should be good!"

Rose laughed, "You think that milking a cow is too much for him? It's really simple to do, and Seren will be there with him… I really don't think even he can mess this up."

The big guy stopped for a moment and looked down at her, she looked up at him, and both came to the conclusion that this WAS Michelangelo… anything could, and probably would happen. Laughing, they made their way downstairs, looking forward to the days end, and probably some laughs.

I should note now, that Rose had cameras places all over the estate. Remember, it is a 200 acre property, and there needed to be some type of security in place. Now, back to the story!

We are now in the barn, where the 4 cows they have are residing. There is Katie, who is the most patient of the 4, Tess, who loves to scare the hell out of people, Corny, who is a bit… off, and happens to love corn (hence, her name). Last, but certainly not least is Henrietta, this cow has a temper that could rival Raphael's, and Seren is the only one she will let close.

Since Mikey has not a clue as to how milking a cow works, Seren fills him in. He's ok with things… till she tells him what he has to 'pull' to get the milk out. This is where it starts, the good, the bad, and the ugly. It went something like this…

Seren: Mikey, seriously, it doesn't hurt her.

Mikey: Shell no; I am NOT pulling her… her… dangly things!

Seren: Geez! You are a wuss… pull it!

Mikey: NO!

Seren: (rolling her eyes and trying not to laugh) PULL THE DANGLY THINGS!

Mikey: NOOOOOOO!

Seren: Ya big baby!

Mikey: AM NOT!

Seren: Michelangelo, seriously dude, it's not going to hurt her, I swear! God, they don't even LOOK like breasts!

Mikey: It doesn't matter dudette, milk come outta 'em, just like milk comes outta a mom's… well… you-know-what's! I can't do it!

Seren: Michelangelo, you sit there right now and start pulling that teat, or so help me, I will tell Raph that you chickened out and he will tease you for the rest of your life!

Mikey: (mouth drops open) You wouldn't!

Seren: (smiling) Wanna try me?

Mikey: (defeated look) Oh, alright, but I'm closing my eyes when I pull it!

Seren: That's fine, long as it gets done.

Seren was really proud of herself for not busting out laughing, it took every bit of willpower to not giggle herself to tears, but she got him to do it. She would have never told his older brother if he decided not to do it, but threat of doing so got the result she wanted.

Taking a seat on the stool, the youngest turtle stuck his hand under Katie, apologizing to her beforehand, "Sorry I have to do this Katie cow, but some things just gotta happen, no matter how uncomfortable it may be." With that, Mikey gave a good tug on one of the udders… nothing came out, at least, not on his end. However, a not-so-nice sound came out of the front end. Looking up, Seren saw Katie turn her head quickly, take hold of Michelangelo's orange bandana, and give him a strong tug. She had no time to react, it happened so fast. Mikey went flying several feet, landing face first into a pile of hay.

The poor turtle was waving his arms, yelling for help, covered to his shoulders with hay. Seren was trying extremely hard not to laugh herself to pieces, she knew it wasn't supposed to be funny… but it WAS.

As if it wasn't enough for the young turtle, one of the dogs came over to check things out, wondering what the commotion was all about. Not knowing what was under the hay, the canine went over to dig it out. Uncovering Mikey, she started liking his face, trying to clean him off.

"Aw, it seems as though Hera has taken a liking to you Mikey." Seren giggled as she came over to help him up. "She usually isn't a big people person, however, for some reason, she really likes you."

Mikey bent down to pet the pooch, which set her tail wagging like crazy. "Thanks for digging me out girl!" That sent her tail, and rear end, wagging even more.

Seren could not get over the scene in front of her, they had found Hera a few years ago out in the woods around the farm. She was half starved and dehydrated. It took them a few days, but she allowed them to get close enough to get her food and water. Eventually she came into the barn, and has been there ever since. Only letting the girls around her to bring food and water, Hera just wanted to be left to herself. The other animals liked her well enough, and she seemed to have adopted them as her pups, and kept watch over them each night. And now here she was, letting Mikey pet her, and loving it.

"Alright Michelangelo, you still have to milk the cows, just try not to pull so hard next time, ok."

A bit embarrassed, Mikey replied with a simple, "Alright."

"I don't think you should have too much of a problem, especially with Hera around. She will keep the cows in line." Smiling sweetly, she softly brushed her hand against the youngest turtle's cheek. "Wanna try again?"

"Sure dudette, Michelangelo never leaves a job undone that he has started, lemme at those cows!"

Laughing, Seren holds her hand out for him, "That's the spirit! Let's go an milk some cows!"

As Seren cleans the stalls, Mikey milks all four of the cows successfully. Even Henrietta let him milk here… with Hera close, of course. The dog never left the turtle's side, and Mikey was fine with that, for the moment. After he was done, Michelangelo decided to play with the dog. Finding a nice sized stick, he threw it out of the barn, "Go ahead girl, go get it!"

The dog looked at him, then looked out at the stick, then back at him, and finally went to retrieve the stick. He threw it several more times for her, each time; she brought it back and placed it at his feet. Sitting down on the ground, Mikey started to pet her. Then, that's when it happened… Hera, who was so happy and content a moment ago, was now a rambunctious pooch. Knocking Michelangelo off balance, she jumped on top of him… and started humping him! The poor turtle was freaking out, attempting to shove the dog off of him, but every time, she got back on top of him before he had a chance to get up and humped him even more! Seren ran to the back of the barn and stopped… the sight of a big turtle getting humped by a dog that was a lot smaller than him sent the young girl into several rounds of laughter. She couldn't help herself; it was just so… comical!

"NOT funny dudette!" He helped, being unsuccessful once more in getting the dog off of him. "Help a turtle out, will ya!"

Coming over, Seren reached out to grab Hera, and almost got her hand bitten. She tried again from the side… and got a low, menacing growl from the dog, as well as another attempted bite. The girl was at a loss on what to do next. "Mikey, throw her off dude."

"I can't do that… it's mean, don't wanna hurt her."

"Well dude, she's probably gonna hump you till she gets tired, and lord only knows how long that will be!"

"Here, please girl… I'm a turtle, you're a dog… it'll never work!"

"Dude, you have ninja skills… USE THEM!"

Looking up at Seren, Mikey flashed one of his silly smiles. "Oh, yeah… right!" Grabbing the dog around her waist area, he gave her a big heave, tossing her into a big pile of hay about 30 feet away, giving him enough time to get up.

Seeing that her advantage, size wise, was gone, Hera started to wag her tail once more, becoming the nice, happy dog she was a minute ago. Michelangelo, however, was NOT falling for that ruse again. "Sorry girl, can't pull that one on me twice!"

Quickly trotting over to the turtle, Hera squatted and peed on his foot, then turned and walked away, laying down in the back corner of the barn and staring at him.

"Ew, gross!" Mikey started to shake his foot, trying to wipe off the urine. "I need a bath! That was just…. Just RUDE girly dog… RUDE!"

Turning to Seren, Mikey continued on his rant, "That dog… she is psycho I tell you… PSYCHO!"

Chuckling, Seren walked up and put an arm around the youngest of the brothers. "It's ok Mikey; let's go get you cleaned up."

Michelangelo piped up at hearing this, "Does that mean that you will get in the shower with me then dudette?"

"Um… probably not dude. Remember, Hera peed on you… I think I'll take a rain check till next time, ok." Winking at him, and for good measure, placing a kiss on his cheek, Seren smiled up at him. "You're a big boy, I'm sure you can handle a shower by yourself."

"Yeah, but it's more fun with two… especially when the second person is a hot babe such as yourself!" He hoped that his compliment would do the trick… sadly, it did not. However, it was all good… it's not like that would be the only time he would take a shower.

So, off to the house they went, Seren giggling all the way, teasing Mikey about being a love interest for Hera. Fast forward about an hour later… let's listen in on Raphael and Rose.

"Well, did you watch the recording?" Raph leaned in, hoping that Rose would show him some of it. "How funny was it babes?"

Looking up at the muscular turtle, she smiled. "Oh, it's funny alright… damn funny."

"C'mon babes, lemme see some of it!"

Shaking her head, she came back with, "Nah, let's wait till the others do their thing. We can splice it all together and show it at the end of the day… a nice family feature." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she continued, "Remember, Donnie is going to be feeding and cleaning the chicken coop, and those birds are VERY particular about things. And Leo is doing the laundry…" Seeing the look Raph gave her, she amended, "No worries though, I did ours yesterday."

"Good girl! Leo has never done something like laundry, geez, I hope he doesn't blow up the machines!"

"Well, Brissen will be with him, so it should be ok… I hope."

Laughing, the two made their way outside so they could finish up their own chores. "Well big guy, you got a lot of hay bales to put on the wagon and get them out to the animal storage tents for the winter time, better get a move on!"

Grabbing her around the waist, Raphael lifted her up off her feet and spun her around, planting a big kiss on her lips. "Now I can get a move on girly, have fun tilling the field!" Putting her down, he gave her ass a smack, then walked away.

Smiling like a fool, Rose said good bye, making her way to the tractor so she could get her work done. She wanted to have enough time to put all the good parts together from the day's work by the boys before dinnertime. 'This should be one… interesting, and comical evening!' She thought to herself as she drove the tractor to the field that needed tilling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Donnie Gets Chased, Splinter Saves The Day

So now it is Donatello's turn, his job for today; cleaning the chicken coop and feeding them. Simple enough, right? Well, perhaps… let us see how this turns out, shall we?

"Wow, there are quite a few chickens in there Isleen," Donnie quipped, he was a bit nervous about his job for today… here he was, a genius… cleaning out a chicken coop! He should be in the lab, working on something or another, but noooooo; he was here, in this smelly pen. Michelangelo had volunteered ALL of them to help out. So, here he was, Mr. Genius, ready to scrub down a poop ridden coop… how wonderful! "Um, just how many chickens do you girls have here?"

Thinking for a few moments, Isleen came up with a roundabout number. "About thirty or so for right now. There will be several of them we will process soon, since they no longer lay eggs and are older."

Gulping, Donnie asked, "By process, you mean… killing them?

Nodding, Isleen responded, "Yes. I know it sounds cruel, however, they provide us with meat during the winter, and how we process them is humane; they feel no pain when it is done."

Donatello knew how things worked… however; he had never known a person who actually did the dirty work. This whole farming thing was weird to him; he was more suited behind a microscope, not a rake or shovel. Still, he wanted to help out and pull his fair share when it came to running things around here. "Alright, where do we start at?"

Before Isleen could answer, Splinter silently walked up to them, scaring the hell out of Donatello in the process. "I would much like to help out, if that is alright."

The poor turtle jumped about five feet into the air as his sensei softly spoke, he was just about to protest, when Splinter put his hand up, stopping him. "I have been lax in doing my share of chores here… I would like to remedy that by starting to contribute now."

Bowing her head to him, Isleen replied, "The help is much appreciated sensei, however, would something else be better for us? Something a bit less… stinker?"

"Oh, so it's alright for me to shovel chicken poop then?" Donnie teased, winking at Isleen.

Smiling, she playfully punched him in the arm. "You lived in a sewer for twenty years, and that wasn't stinky?"

"Point taken. If Splinter is ready, I am as well." Casting a handsome smile towards the oldest of the girls, Donatello lightly touched her on the arm, making him smile even more.

"I will assist Donatello in cleaning and feeding my child, if you would please inform us of all that is needed done."

"Alrighty then." Taking a breath, she began the detailed list of what to do. "First, you will have to gather the eggs, if the hens are still in the nests, just give them a little nudge, they will move out of the boxes and you can get the eggs. After that, the coop needs swept out and hosed down. Make sure you keep the door shut and keep an eye on them… a few sometimes try and sneak back in." Showing them how to lock the door so it would stay closed, she continued. "When it's dry, lay down the fresh hay and open the doors for them. There are several feeders around the yard, make sure to fill them all the way up, you don't have to worry about giving them water as we have a nice system in place where they can access it any time they need."

Showing them where all the needed tools and feed were kept, Isleen also added, "You will need to keep an eye on the hens as some of them can get a little nervous." Seeing the concern etched on the turtle's face, she amended, "Just try not to make any sudden moves and you should be fine."

"SHOULD be?" The most intelligent of the brothers, Donnie knew when someone wasn't telling all. However, one look from Splinter silenced any protest he might have.

"OK, no sudden moves got it." Seeing Isleen begin to walk away, he blurted out suddenly, "You're not helping us out?"

Smiling at him, she explained that her own chores were waiting for her to begin them. "Don't worry Donatello, you will do fine." Blowing him a kiss, she made her way to the barn to start her share of the work for the day.

Sighing, and smiling like a goofy love struck turtle, Donatello grabbed the basket. He and Splinter walked the short distance to the coop where they opened the gate and slowly entered the yard. Making their way inside to the nests, the two began to gather the eggs. This is where the problems started, at least for Donatello.

As the young turtle gently placed his hand under the first hen, he learned, albeit the hard way, just how sensitive, and hurtful, chickens can be. You see, Isleen forgot one thing… Donatello's hand was way bigger than a human's. And the hen, feeling something huge and green, under her, went crazy with fright. The bird pecked and scratched Donnie, which in turn, freaked him out.

"Stop that! Ouch! Hey, that hurt!" were some of the phrases he uttered, along with a few not so nice words added in here and there.

Splinter, having no trouble gathering the eggs, turned when he heard his sons yelling to find the hen attacking the poor turtle. "Donatello, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" He protested, trying to keep the bird from pecking his eyes out. "I did what Isleen said, and the bird went crazy!"

The other hens were aware of what was going on, and they decided they did not like the big green thing that had invaded then cozy home. Another hen joined in the scratching and pecking… then a few more… soon, almost every hen in the coop started to come at Donatello, who started to run around in circles. Desperately trying to shoo the birds away.

Seeing this, and acting quickly, Splinter began singing to the birds in Japanese. He had read that music was good in calming down someone who was upset... it could work with animals as well, he thought. His deep baritone voice slowly began soothing the panicked hens.

The hens stopped chasing Donnie and made their way over to Splinter, coming to nest at his feet. Sitting down on the ground, he continued to softly lull the hens, and one even made itself comfortable on his lap, looking up at the big rat adoringly.

"Donatello, continue on with cleaning and feeding them, I shall keep them occupied."

"Hai sensei, I will." Grateful to not have any more dealing with the pecking and scratching birds, he set about, quickly gathering the eggs, cleaning, then putting out the feed for the hens. After he placed down the new hay, he had let his father know the work was finished.

Slowly standing, Splinter let his son exit the yard first, and then he followed, still singing to the hens. They had followed him to the gate, but stopped short of it when he put the palm of his hand out, letting them know that was far enough. Locking the gate behind him, he finally stopped singing. "Thank you for listening to me for a while my feathered friends. I will see you tomorrow."

Turning around, he begins walking towards the barn with some of the tools, a shaken, but otherwise alright, Donatello following closely behind. "Come my son, let us put things away, and then go back to the house… you need a break from your… ordeal."

"Yeah, and that was one doozy of an ordeal too!" Stopping for a moment, the young turtle checked himself over quickly. "Well, no real damage done… just some scratches, and I'm sure I'll have black and blue marks. Otherwise, I'm good."

Smiling, Splinter placed a gentle hand on his sons shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "They were just frightened, not being used to strangers in their pen. I am sure they will get used to your presence soon."

Nodding in agreement, Donatello smiled a little. "You are right sensei." Pausing for a moment, he continued, "They sure did like your singing though! Did you see how mesmerized they were, it was a wonderful thing to see!"

"Hai, I did. It was most amazing." Placing his hands behind his back and smiling even broader, he had a bounce in his walk that Donatello had never seen before.

Splinter, being well disciplined, would never walk like that… unless… life here was relaxing him enough so he could enjoy things.

Donatello made a mental note to let his brothers in on what he observed… the move here was the best thing to happen to them. His pain all but forgotten, the turtle came into step behind his sensei, his day becoming a bit brighter.

NOTE: Two down, two to go! I have so many ideas my dearies! I've started on several stories; they run the gambit of things. I'll not divulge too, too much, but the girls come up with a brilliant idea on how the guys can go out in public, we get to meet some of the extended family, and also see more of Isleen's job at Ghost Labs, and how she came to be where she is at today. And yes, I will bring ice cream kitty into this, but it'll be a while. Have to set things up first! Oh, how I have plans upon plans for them! LOL Stay tuned kiddies!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Leonardo Does Laundry?

It is now the oldest brothers turn with a chore. His duty for today… laundry. An easy task you say? Let us not forget what poor Donatello went through with the chickens; comical as it was. So, let us go back to the house, where we find Brissen giving Leo instructions on doing laundry.

"Well Leonardo, you ready for all of this?" Pointing down at five big piles of clothing, sheets and blankets, Brissen smiled at the oldest turtle. "It just looks intimidating, but once you dive into it, things start going more quickly, I promise."

Looking over the items of clothing, Leo shook his head, "Are you sure? It looks like quite a bit."

"You will be fine hun. Let's get started, alright."

Nodding, Leo was up for the challenge. "So, what's first?"

"Ok, we need to sort all of it before starting to wash. One pile will be for dark clothes, one for light colored ones, and another for whites. Then sheets are separate, as are the blankets. Got all of that so far?"

"Got it… I think." He had no idea that so much went into it, and this was even b before the washer started running! However, he knew Brissen would be here to help him out at the beginning of it. "Let's dive in!"

Sorting it out went quickly; however, the actual washing, drying and folding would take time. Rosie chose Leo for this task mainly b because he had the most patience.

Laundry sorted at last, the beginning part of it could finally start. Showing Leo how the washer and dryer worked, Brissen was confident he could remember the instructions for it. However, the adding of detergent, fabric softener, bleach and stain remover: and what went on what, proved a tiny bit more difficult.

"Can we write this down Brissen, I don't want to mess this up." Leonardo knew when things got too much to remember, write it down. Brissen smiled, she really admired Leo, and how he came up with solutions to all kinds of things.

"Sure thing hun!" Retrieving pen and paper, she detailed what articles of clothing got what. "There, all done, I even put down what clothing gets what setting on the washer and dryer, and the time to dry."

"Awesome sweetheart thanks!" Leo rarely used terms of endearment, however, he found himself doing it more and more recently. In speaking with his b brothers, Leonardo had found out that they felt just as he did about the girls. They were falling for them, plain and simple.

Brissen brought him out from his thoughts. "Now that you have a handle on things, I need to go and do my own chores."

Disappointed that she had to leave, Leo nonetheless understood things. Ok: I will see you later then, right?"

"Of course you will hun!" Snaking her arms around his neck, she nuzzled close to him. "How about a kiss to hold me over then?"

Not being one to say no to a woman, especially this one, he nodded entheustacly, 'Of course!" And planted a passionate kiss on her lips that left her breathless.

"Whoa! You do that again, neither of us will get anything done this morning!" She teased, loathe letting him go.

"How about this; if you finish before me, come back here, I can give you more of that in-between loads."

"I'll hold you to that hun!" Brissen had to leave now, or things would get… interesting. To say the least! Slowly letting go of him, she turned and walked away to hurry up with what she needed to do.

Smiling to himself, Leonardo started in on the second load of laundry. Things were going well, and there were no problems. "So far, so good!" he thought to himself; folding his fourth load, Leonardo noticed something… interesting.

He knew almost every article of clothing Brissen owned, including her undergarments. However, most of the other girls clothes; he only had a partial idea of what was whose. Deciding to just fold them all and put it in piles so the girls could retrieve what was theirs.

Content with his decision, Leo started once more to fold the clothes. Coming across a pair of, what looked to be crotch less panties, Leo smiled to himself. "Definitely Rosie's."

One can find out a lot of information about others while doing their laundry and Leo found out that the girls tastes were about the same. They all loved skinny jeans and tight tops. Seren's choices tended to be more towards comic book characters for her everyday working shirts, Isleen, she liked her designer labels, and Rose loved everything. The oldest of the brothers, Leo guessed that Rose dressed by how she felt that day.

He and his brothers, however, did not need much in the way of clothing other than… what was that word that Isleen used to describe it… oh yeah, loincloth. Being around four beautiful 'hot babes' as Mikey usually called them, made the guys… shall we say, excited. How the girls dressed, and at times, lack of dress, the turtles needed something to keep 'the boys' (as Rosie put it) concealed. Isleen came up with the loincloth idea, Seren and Rose sewed them. It was not difficult to know whose was whose, since the color of the loincloths matched their bandana colors.

As the oldest brother started in on doing the sheets and blankets, his mind wandered a bit. He knew that they all did not just use the beds for sleeping. Thoughts of his brothers and the girls having 'fun' on those sheets made him wince, and he ended up quickly tossing them into the washer, not wanting to touch them any longer than he had to.

"Oh geez, pizza stains? And, is that a dried on pepperoni?" Peeling off one, two… and a third pizza topping, Leo chuckled. "Michelangelo for sure!"

Taking out the last of the clothes from the dryer, Leo noticed that most of it was Brissen's. His mind wandered once more, thinking about last night and the 'fun' things they did. Absently leaning forward, his front touched the washer. He quickly realized that leaning against this machine; while on the spin cycle and at the correct angle, was somewhat… pleasurable.

Glancing around to make sure nobody was around, Leo closed his eyes and thought back again about last night. The light vibrations coming from the washer and thoughts of his lady brought a big smile to his face; and a big something else started to pop up as well!

Leonardo would never have done anything like this before; he was quite disciplined in mind and body. However, being around Brissen had relaxed him, and he found himself enjoying life on a level he had never thought could be achieved. Being in the moment, Leo did not noticed Michelangelo, Seren, Raphael and Rose coming toward the house, and right to him!

Mikey and Seren were in an animated conversation about the recent Batman comics she had purchased yesterday. The youngest turtle had his lady and Rose in stitches doing his Batman impersonation, even Raph was smiling somewhat. (while rolling his eyes and calling his brother a doofus)

"Babes, don't encourage him, we'll never hear the end of it!" Raph teased, cracking a smile.

"Aw, but he's so cute doing that voice!"

"He ain't cuter than me though!"

"Nah big guy, you are the cutest, most handsomest, sexy turtle in the world!" Pinching his cheeks, Rosie flashed him a sweet smile.

"Yep I am!" Puffing out his chest, Raphael put his hand on his hips.

Michelangelo, listening in on their conversation, winked at Seren. Giving her a mischievous grin, he snuck behind his older brother, mimicking his moves. Poor Raph did not see him there, but Rose did. The girls nearly pissed themselves when he blurted out, "I'M BATMAN!" Even Raph was laughing at it… after he playfully punched his youngest brother in the arm.

Michelangelo was the first one to reach the door, not noticing Leo, and his… situation, he opened it and stepped inside. Poor Mikey was also the first to notice what was going on as well. The following is what transpired.

"Aw dude, what the shell?!" Michelangelo yelled, covering his eyes with his hands. "Now I'm gonna need therapy to undo what I just saw!"

Raph, being the smartass of the bunch, added, "That's what ya got hands for Leo!"

The two girls, who had not noticed right away because they were talking, finally looked to see what all the commotion was about. Stopping dead in their tracks, Rose promptly covered Seren's eyes, causing her to blurt out, "Hey, I wanna see too!"

Her statement caused Michelangelo to turn around. Flustered, he replied, "What? Dudette, why do you wanna look?"

Michelangelo to turn around. Flustered, he replied, "What? Dudette, why do you wanna look?"

Seren, being as mischievous as the youngest turtle, got both Mikey and Rose back. "Aw babe, I only said that because Rosie gets to look, so why can't I… and anyways, yours is better."

Raphael turned, "Hey, if she ain't looking, you ain't lookin' babes." Promptly covering Rosie's eyes.

"Awwwwwww, no fair!" Rose playfully teased, "I'm older than her!"

"Someone cover MY eyes! No… better yet, gimme some soap so I can wash them out!" Mikey was turning around in circles, eyes still covered. Bumping into Leo, the young turtle looked through his hands, and begin yelling even louder. "OH… MY… GOD!"

Leo, hearing all of this, tried desperately to arrange himself to be more… presentable. Easier said than done when you are a six foot excited mutant turtle with only a loincloth between you and the world. Clearing his throat, the oldest brother tried to compose himself. "Hey guys, doesn't anyone know how to knock?!"

Rose squirmed free from Raph's grip, her eyes going downward to the cause of the poor turtle's embarrassment. Of course, when Rosie got free of Raph, she released her hold on Seren's eyes. The youngest girl followed her friend's eyes downward, her eyes becoming big.

Feeling bad for the guy, Seren tried to make him feel better. "So, you found the sweet spot on the washer dude, it's awesome, isn't it!"

Rolling his eyes at her, Leo grumbled, "Not helping Seren!"

"Oh, sorry dude."

Rose, not being one to mince words, quipped, "Brissen is one lucky girl!"

Leo's eyes widened, "Rose! That's worse!"

"How so? Dude, I gave ya a compliment!" Winking at him, Rosie's smile broadened.

Raphael kind of felt bad for his brother, he knew it was very embarrassing for him, being in the situation he was in. "Alright everyone, let's just chill the hell out and let Leo get himself together." Shoving Mikey forward, and then grabbing hold of Rose and Seren, he let them into the living room and told them to stay put.

Coming back to the doorway, Raphael simply said, "Dude, I feel for ya, but next time, let Brissen handle it!"

"Yeah, ok, can I have some peace now?"

"Sure thing bro." Leaving his oldest brother to sort himself out, the muscular turtle returned to the living room.

After that, Leonardo was all right… somewhat. He still could not get his mind off Brissen, and, to tell the truth, having Rose and Seren seeing 'it' and commenting was somewhat nice. Composing himself as best he could, Leonardo went out in search of Brissen. He had an 'itch' that only she could scratch.

NOTE: Hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Now, last, but most certainly not least, will be Raphael. What I have planned for him is… well, y'all will just have to read it to find out!


End file.
